


五个月亮

by LizardofColorado



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, a little story about the relationship between cop rick and evil morty, erotic asphyxiation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardofColorado/pseuds/LizardofColorado
Summary: When the galaxy returns to Orion's aperture,when he tosses you off the pond to feed the crocodile.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 7





	五个月亮

**Author's Note:**

> cop rick/evil morty  
> 掺杂了些许的个人理解以及对于他们之间关系的捏造和私设  
> 给总统配了一把猎枪，总觉得他很适合猎枪xx  
> 文中涉及窒息play，没问题的话在再进行阅读！

他亲吻着莫蒂的后颈，干燥起皮的唇蹭过男孩儿的皮肤，掠过覆在男孩儿后颈上的淤痕，留下泛红的痕迹。男孩儿的身体是鲜活的，宛若一块草莓蛋糕，也似开了封的樱桃白兰地，男孩儿趴伏在瑞克的身下，覆薄薄一层肌肉的腰背在黑色衬衫下拉扯出一条柔和的线来，它随着男孩儿的喘息微微晃动。瑞克紧扣莫蒂仍未褪去半指手套的指，男孩儿的指根藏在黑色的皮革之下，指尖却暴露在瑞克的视线下，莫蒂的指节泛白，指甲修剪得整齐，爆起的青筋尽数隐藏在一片黑色之下，他不知道这双手曾握住那杆猎枪多少次，他也不知道这双手曾扼住多少人的咽喉，至少它们现在只能紧扯那张柔软的床单，不久后它们就会攀附上瑞克的肩，碾过那道淡色的伤痕。

他们皆疯狂，或疯得彻底，或疯得间断。

瑞克在爆炸开始时被派遣去了市中心，他的车好巧不巧停在了满是碎玻璃与尸体的人行道上，警灯闪烁，在火光中却显得格外渺小，他旁边的座位仍是空的，他并未得到一个新的搭档，甚至连一条挂了小外套的犬都没有，扬起的灰尘模糊了他的眼，尖锐的玻璃正巧划过他的额头，留下一条不深不浅的伤口，血顺着皮肤滑下时的感觉就像一滴水滑落，只可惜这滴水拥有最艳丽的色彩，也拥有最让人恐惧的味道，还伴随着尖锐的疼痛感。他的手中拿着一把信号枪，能够射出子弹的枪支却被他扣在腰间，在他奔过奄奄一息的莫蒂时他不再驻足，所有的伤口都一样，子弹嵌在他们的眉心或身上的任何一个部位，伤口周围的皮肉绽开，仿佛朵缀着红色汁液的花，直到他看到血液色彩的光芒在他眼前燃烧。

他抱着莫蒂，握惯了枪械的手托起莫蒂的大腿，这位总统并非他想象中的那样轻，但瑞克仍能够让莫蒂坐在自己的手臂上——不费任何力气。他的手轻拍着莫蒂的脊背，黑色衬衣下男孩儿的身体是与其他莫蒂不同的结实，结实却仍带着这个年纪褪不去的柔和。莫蒂的身上有酒的味道，浓郁却又干净，不同于俱乐部舞者或是酗酒之人身上的酒气，男孩儿身上带着香槟与红酒的味道，还有那么一丝属于甜品的气息，只有这一丝味道让瑞克觉得怀中的男孩儿和其他千万个莫蒂都是一样的，十四岁，喜欢有趣的事物，渴望得到一个跨越了猎户座的拥抱。温热的血透过警服染上瑞克的皮肤，男孩儿的身体是鲜活的，流出的血液也是鲜活的，他的背上背着空了子弹盒的猎枪，枪管仍然滚烫灼人。“一切都会没事的，”他说，一句用了一千遍的话语，它已不再新奇却仍旧带着些许温度，可惜他对每个莫蒂都这样说。

男孩儿的吻技很好，湿润柔软的舌舔舐着瑞克的贝齿，莫蒂口中有烟的味道，廉价而又劣质的香烟。他骨节分明的手指抚摸着男孩儿的发丝，他的手指没入那些棕色的发丝间，反复触摸着男孩儿的头皮。瑞克曾享受这位总统的口交服务，男孩儿双手握住他的阴茎，探出的舌反复舔舐着，像舔一个双球冰激凌，像舔一个棒棒糖。他看着男孩儿为自己扩张，指尖沾满草莓味道的润滑剂，垂下的眼中只有拥有规则花纹的地板，那条红色的领带被束在了莫蒂的眼上，一个下榻的蝴蝶结在他脑后绽放。瑞克扯开莫蒂身上那件沾着血腥味道的黑色衬衫，薄薄的布料曾紧贴男孩儿的躯体，他粗糙的掌掠过男孩儿的身体。

他的车里有一张CD唱片，里面只有五首歌，一共十六分钟，是他开车到警局的时间，他听了上千遍，他的生活曾千篇一律。唱片藏在副驾驶座下，好消息是他在遇到这位总统之前就把CD塞进了车载音响之中。瑞克把车钥匙插进孔洞中，然后系上安全带，他太过正直，他遵纪守法，在子弹的扫射下他也要系好了安全带再踩下油门，但他并没有为莫蒂系上安全带。男孩儿的伤口不断溢出温热的血液，他的眉微微皱起，车内时常有他压抑着的喘息声，但他仍然安静得过分，简直像是那颗子弹没有打在他的身上，那些甚至流到瑞克身上的血也不是他的一样。瑞克分出一些注意力放在了莫蒂身上，他瞥着男孩儿，后者则靠在车门上，怀中抱着那杆猎枪，猎枪上烙一朵金色玫瑰。莫蒂看着窗外的大楼，额头抵着车窗玻璃。 瑞克张了张嘴，他找寻着能够开启话题的话语，也许男孩儿很疼，或许他想要一些安慰？也或许他什么都不需要，他不该轻易定义莫蒂总统，环绕宇宙一整周，最终他回到原点，他选择收回所有的话语，余下的仅是手指触碰车载音响的啪嗒声。

_现在你失去了理智，思维僵化，_

_你试图掩饰你那急促的呼吸，_

_可从你的言行神态之间， 我看到你在轻微地颤抖，_

_在轻轻地叹息。①_

他抚摸着莫蒂的颈，粗糙的皮肤蹭过男孩儿的颈侧，他指间的茧紧压莫蒂颈上细小的红痕，它们曾溢出血珠，却在下一秒钟愈合。他五指张开又收拢，他让自己的掌紧贴莫蒂皮肤上的青紫色的淤痕，他的掌一点点收紧，最终与那淤痕重合，边缘与边缘紧扣。男孩儿在他指下没有任何挣扎，莫蒂用小臂遮挡着自己被红色领带束缚的眼，张开的口中那条灵活的舌头不断触摸着空气，两条腿紧缠瑞克的腰。

_妈妈把我的枪放到了地上，_

_我不在需要佩戴它了，_

_那乌云越来越低沉，_

_感觉像是我在敲天堂之门。②_

他在音乐声中醒来，睁开眼看到的第一件东西便是一个巨大的花架，大得惊人，上面摆放着各种各样的花，有来自于外星球的也有来自于地球的品种，他的视线扫过每一层，他辨认着，他盯着那一丛非洲堇，颜色似被揉碎的星空，但他知道这丛非洲堇不会突然长出牙齿也不会瞪着双眼，更不会咀嚼一具流淌着新鲜血液的躯体。

瑞克都是怪人，怪得不同，却都会汇聚于一点。

莫蒂侧过头，他在卧室中，一个完全陌生的卧室中，他背后是柔软的靠垫，然后便是冰冷的墙壁，瑞克贴心地关上了卧室的灯却将音响的按钮拧到了头。他的怀中仍抱着那杆猎枪，本包裹着皮革的枪托此刻被道道绷带紧束，柔软且不会打滑。他起身却被疼痛击回远处，男孩儿撩开黑色衬衣，层层绷带束在他腰间却仍遮盖不住刺眼的红，子弹一定已经被取出来，说不定瑞克会给那颗带着血腥味的子弹绑一个漂亮的小蝴蝶结送给莫蒂当做痊愈礼物。

瑞克走进卧室时身上带着一股浓郁的咖啡味儿，他额上贴一枚小小的创可贴，竖着贴在伤口的正中央，看起来就像是给一个有裂缝的花瓶贴上了一块过小的胶布。莫蒂仰起头，脑袋靠在贴了简约风格壁纸的墙壁上，他抽一根来自于过去的香烟，火星在香烟的顶端蔓延，细瘦的烟被他夹在两指间，小小的字母刻在香烟的身躯之上，在男孩儿指间若隐若现。莫蒂问了他一个问题，一个在他看来难以回答的问题，他看着烟雾从男孩儿的鼻孔中喷涌而出，起初它们聚集在一起，然后它们散开，消失在空气中，烟雾缭绕下男孩儿的目光落在瑞克胸前的警徽。莫蒂缓慢地抽着那根廉价的香烟，它的味道像炸鸡和薯条用剩的热油，可惜他从来不挑剔。男孩儿的猎枪对准了瑞克，他口中叼着那根香烟，坠落的烟灰打在男孩儿腿间。

瑞克思考了足有五分钟之久，在这期间，他切换了一首歌然后又去冲了一杯咖啡，咖啡渗出的声音滋滋滋地响，他仍然蹬着那双靴子，坚硬的跟踩在木地板上噔噔响，他以前从未这样对待他的地板。他在猎枪黑洞洞的枪口下完成了所有这些他在五分钟之内能够完成的事情，那冰冷的枪管只差捅到他的嘴里，他把装满了咖啡的小杯子放在莫蒂脚边，他给予了自己的回答，但显然这个回答并不是总统想要的，猎枪抵住他的胸膛，隔着一层衣物后是强大却依旧会死亡的心脏。他扣下扳机，猎枪上一朵金色玫瑰在燃烧。

男孩儿身上有五个月亮，比普通的莫蒂多半个，比所谓完美的莫蒂少半个。

他们各执一把枪，莫蒂坐在瑞克的身上，总统向来喜欢掌握局面，他将主动权紧攥，岔开的双腿间是黏腻的液体，有精液也有顺着他的后穴滴落的润滑剂，瑞克的阴茎仍在他身下缓慢地顶弄着。男孩儿的枪口抵着瑞克的后腰，而瑞克的枪口抵着男孩儿的下巴。金属冰凉而又坚硬，枪口随着瑞克的目光移动着，压过莫蒂皮肤下跃动着的动脉，越过突起的锁骨然后狠狠碾压他挺立泛红的乳头，金属剐蹭着他腰间的绷带，带起雪白的线，最终，那黑洞洞的枪口停在莫蒂的小腹间，紧压一层柔软皮肉。莫蒂的胸膛起伏着，道道红痕拉伸，他仰起头，脆弱的颈在瑞克的注视下拉扯出漂亮的曲线，两片淤青仿佛仍有人紧握他的颈，然后在他的目光中，那诡异的色彩逐渐散开，男孩儿的颈拥有健康的色泽且毫无伤痕。

瑞克丢掉了枪，金属撞在地板上就像撞在了莫蒂的后脑上，他紧握莫蒂的肩头，将男孩儿压在柔软的床上，他一面叫着男孩儿操蛋的婊子一面叫着宝贝，他咆哮着，唾沫飞溅甩在莫蒂脸上，像头胡言乱语的野兽，他的阴茎从那个又湿又软还不停收缩的洞中抽出又狠狠地插进去。莫蒂用双臂揽着他的肩，就像瑞克想的一样，那双手此刻正攀附着他自己，它掠过瑞克肩上那道淡色的伤痕，最终它们在瑞克的脖子上交叠，逐渐收紧的双手间是瑞克皮肤下流动着的血液，那些血液在血管中横冲直撞，恨不得冲出那层薄薄的皮肉喷溅在男孩儿赤裸的身体上。莫蒂在老男人颈边描述着每一个瑞克死时的模样，炙热的气息带着力度喷洒在瑞克那被莫蒂留下无数牙印的颈窝，他夹紧屁股，他说：“我真想一枪打爆你的头。”

瑞克说：“你真是个混球，买你一晚需要什么？”

“太多了。”莫蒂回答。

他醒来时男孩儿正静静躺在他身边，呼吸平稳，背对着他。瑞克起身，布料磨蹭的声响挑动着他的神经，窗边那盆因缺水而泛黄的多肉植物被浇了水，打开的衣柜中少了件他仅穿过一次的衣物。他的屋顶有星空，有长着脸的太阳，还有一颗拥有五个月亮紧靠着不老泉的星球。照莫蒂的话，他曾见过不止一个瑞克死在那个星球上，他的身体被激光切割，伤口中迸溅出极光般的色彩，然后他死了，一条手臂浸泡在不老泉水中，世上压根没有不老泉，死亡即不老，莫蒂会选择看着那些属于极光的色彩融进不老泉清澈的水中，他在五个月亮的照耀下等待着被带回，然后开始下一次充满了过多死亡的计划。

瑞克从床头旁的柜子中挑选了一件黑色的羊绒衫，今天他不必穿上那套警服去警局，他被告知放一天假，只是一条来自于上司的简短的短信就可以操控他的一整天，没有任何原因，也没人知道总统在他的家中。他将羊绒衫套在身上，然后是一条柔软的、带有简单格子花纹的居家裤。他俯下身去亲吻莫蒂，不是那情侣间的舌尖舞蹈也不是青涩少年的蜻蜓点水，瑞克的吻落在莫蒂的额头上，短暂却又似晨间第一缕阳光照射在莫蒂的额间，一切都如此简单，就像家人该做的那样。

“我想吃煎蛋。”总统说，他起身，薄被从不算宽阔的肩膀上滑落，露出瑞克本以为会是赤裸的身体——这真是太棒了，他毁了自己的西装现在要来毁瑞克的了。瑞克看着男孩身上那件属于自己的浅灰西装外套，他似乎仅穿过一次，在毕业时，尽管他连一句话都未说出口便被分配去了现在的警局。

莫蒂掀开被子，赤裸的脚掌踩在冰凉的木地板上，他的腰侧缠着层层绷带，属于血液的红在绷带的阻挡下颜色渐淡，他的腕上一圈红痕，不深不浅正巧能叫人注意到。他补充道：“还有吐司，涂满黄油的。”

他看着头顶挂着的五个月亮，他已不再属于他自己。他喝着咖啡，企图将自己浸泡在咖啡与今日的新闻之中，有新的事件发生，新的政策，新的规矩，新的人物，但这一切都与他没有关系，一条信息都足以操控他的一整天，直到他嗅到那一丝酒的气息，他抬起头，莫蒂坐在他的对面，面前摆放的是他为莫蒂准备的早餐，简单而又普通。他看着莫蒂将叉子尖锐的末端刺进煎蛋中，金黄的蛋液从破口中淌出，男孩儿吃起饭来安安静静却在拿起倒满了咖啡的瓷杯时犹豫了三秒的时间。瑞克的鼻翼鼓动着，酒的味道不再那样浓郁，夹杂着柠檬与蜂蜜的味道。

“什么是归宿？什么是爱？”

“当银河回到猎户的光圈上，当他将你抛下水池喂鳄鱼。”

瑞克站在镜子旁，他养了太多的植物，垂落的藤蔓遮挡大半镜面，房子的样式都是一样的，但这并不能阻止他做出些改变来。他摸着额头上的缝线，伤口平整而又精细，不到一周的时间这道疤痕就会消失得无影无踪，他的手指磨蹭着自己的皮肤。

“疼吗？”莫蒂问，他手中有半片涂了黄油的吐司面包，他咬了一口，齿间弥漫的却是蜂蜜的味道。他穿一件黄色T恤与一条牛仔裤，他背一杆填满了弹的猎枪，枪管冰冷似野兽的指爪，曾被亲吻却流不出眼泪的右眼被黑色的眼罩遮挡，他说，“我能做得更好。”

瑞克转过身，他拍了拍自己的裤子，“不，”他回答，他在心中重复，或许他早已不再属于他自己，也或许他一直都在这里，一直都紧抓住自己。“你做得很好。”他说，他脑中重复着男孩儿那时唱的歌，烟雾缭绕之下，男孩儿用那他曾听过千万遍的嗓音奏起一个他从未听闻的节奏，用那他曾牢牢记住的嗓音在他身下呻吟喘息吐露恶言。

“你会没事的，然后你会将一切都忘记。”拥有五个月亮的男孩儿这样说，他咽下最后一口吐司，他身上有酒与蜜的味道，他曾唱，

**Boy，when i left you you were young， Than a life lost in the war.③**

END.

①出自Glass Animals《Agnes》

②出自Guns N'Roses《Knockin'On Heaven’s Door》

③出自Glass Animals《Young》


End file.
